


Guilty Pleasure

by Gravytrain101



Series: Avenger's Oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dance Moms, Favorite TV Shows, Great British Baking Show, Humor, Little Judgement, Relaxing, Supernatural - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, friends - Freeform, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: What does the team do to unwind, they watch TV. Here's what each member loves to watch and various reactions from other members.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Avenger's Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875934
Kudos: 4





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Avengers Assemble for some inspiration for some fics, and this is what I came up with. Hopefully you like it!

Steve’s Show:   
Tony’s POV:   
“Give it back! It’s mine!” I heard the TV yell from the living room as I walked past to go to my room. 

“Steve?” I asked once I saw him watching two grown men wrestling on a bed, “What are you watching?” 

“A show called Supernatural,” he answered as he paused before looking at me, “It’s really good. Have you heard of it?” 

“No, what’s it about?” I asked, “Because, right now it seems like it’s about two grown men who fight like children.” 

“They’re brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester. They hunt witches, ghosts, werewolves, vampires,” he started.

“Witches? Vampires?” I interrupted, “No thank you.” 

“Wait,” he said once he saw me start to leave, “I thought the same thing when I was watching the first episode.” 

“What changed? Why are you still watching it?” I asked. 

“Because of the brothers,” he answered, “They have a deep brotherhood bond. They care for one another, would do anything for each other, protect each other, and never leave the other one behind. It reminds me of Bucky and I when we were kids.” 

“I might have to look into it then,” I said before leaving, not having the heart to poke fun at him for his TV show choice after he mentioned Bucky. 

Thor’s Choice:   
Bruce’s POV:  
“I’ll be there for you!” the TV yelled which was followed by four thundering claps. 

“Thor!” I yelled over the TV once I entered the room, “Can you turn it down?” 

“But it’s Friends. Have you heard of this TV show Banner?” he asked after he told Jarvis to pause the show. 

“Yes,” I said as I turned to leave, “I’ve heard of Friends.” 

“Then are you aware that you are Joey?” he asked. 

“Really? I’m Joey?” I asked as I turned to head back to the couch to sit with him. 

“Yes,” he answered, “Joey is like a big teddy bear, which is how the Hulk is.” 

“I appreciate it Thor, but don’t let the other guy hear you say that,” I said, “Which one’s Tony?” 

“Tony is Ross. They both have good intentions with their behavior but it never works out well,” he explained. 

“Agreed. What about the others?” I asked, now curious to see who he’s comparing to who. 

“Natasha is like Phoebe because they are both mysterious and secretive. Steve and Chandler are alike because of how responsible they both are. Clint and Monica are alike because they both never miss a thing, even though Clint is very messy,” he explained, “I am like Rachel because our hair matches. I’m also like her because we both found a new group of friends after a tragedy. Her’s was walking out of her own wedding and mine was being cast out by my father.” 

“I can see it now that you’ve explained it to me,” I said as I leaned back on the couch, “Can you hit play?” 

“Yes,” he said as he smiled, “Jarvis.” 

Clint’s Show:   
Natasha’s POV:   
“What are you watching?” I asked as I saw a grown woman yelling at little girls in dance uniforms. 

“Dance moms, why?” he asked. 

“It seems awful. This woman is yelling at these girls for no reason. Why do you watch it?” I said as I took the remote from him and paused the show. 

“I want to make sure the girls do their performances right,” he explained, “And I have to know who gets rated the best on Abby’s Pyramid afterwards.” 

“Pyramid? Nevermind, I don’t want to know,” I said before walking away. 

“You better point those toes JoJo!” he yelled, “There you go girl!” 

Natasha’s Show:   
Steve’s POV:  
“Punch me in the face. Didn’t you hear me?” a British man asked. 

“I always hear punch me in the face when your speaking,” another British man said, “But it’s usually subtext.” 

“What’s this?” I asked as I saw one man tackle another to the ground. 

“Sherlock. Have you ever heard of it?” she asked. 

“I’ve heard of the character but I didn’t know it was a show,” I answered, “Seems interesting.” 

“It’s very good. There’s a lot of great mystery in it,” she said as I sat down with her, “Plus, John’s adorable.” 

“John?” I asked. 

“John Watson. He was an army doctor before he got injured, now he helps Sherlock solve crimes,” she explained, “He’s the short blonde one.” 

“Interesting,” I said, “I’ll watch the rest of this with you and I might have to watch the first episode after this.” 

“Let’s do that now,” she said as she grabbed the remote. 

“No, you can finish your episode. I can watch it some other time,” I told her as I started to get up. 

“No, it’s okay. The show is that good that it’s worth starting over,” she said, “This is my 5th time watching it all again.” 

“5th? How many episodes are there?” I asked as she clicked on the pilot episode. 

“There are only 12,” she answered. 

“12? Per season? That doesn’t seem so bad,” I said as I got comfortable. 

“No, there are 12 episodes total,” she clarified. 

“Total? Are they at least making more?” I asked. 

“I don’t think so, but it is still worth watching,” she said before hitting play. 

Bruce’s Show:   
Thor’s POV:  
“Why are you watching people bake?” I asked as I sat down and stole some of his popcorn. 

“It’s a baking competition Thor,” he answered, “That’s what they do.” 

“They don’t fight to determine a winner? They bake?” I asked as I laughed, “That’s ridiculous!” 

“No, not really,” he said as he shrugged, “It’s quite relaxing.” 

“I’ll leave you to watch your competition Banner,” I told him before getting up. 

“The next dish you will be making will be… cinnamon rolls,” the british man from the TV announced. 

“Cinnamon rolls! My favorite!” I exclaimed as I ran back to the couch. 

“What? You’re interested now?” he asked as I stole more of his popcorn. 

“I have to make sure these bakers do the cinnamon roll justice!” I answered quickly, “No time to talk! This is serious.” 

Tony’s Show:   
Clint’s POV:  
“Why are you watching such a weird show?” I asked as I watched a man in a blue suit go into a police box and fly away.

“It’s for science Barton,” he answered as he tried to shoo me away, “You wouldn’t understand.” 

“How can this be for science? None of this would happen in real life?” I asked as I sat next to him and propped my feet up on the coffee table. 

“It can and I would like to be prepared for it if it does happen,” he said, trying to reason with me. 

“It’s because you have a crush on David Tennant isn’t it?” I asked. 

“It’s for science,” he scoffed, “Nothing else.” 

“Sure,” I said before smiling, “It’s okay if you have a crush on him. A lot of people do.” 

“I don’t have a crush on David Tennant, he’s not even my type. My type has boobs, he does not,” he responded as he crossed his arms. 

“So? You can find someone of the same sex attractive but not want to be with them romantically,” I said as I shrugged, “I think Kyle Chandler from Friday Night Lights is the cutest thing ever, but I don’t want to have sex with him.” 

“That’s because you’re married,” he said. 

“Fine, whatever,” I sighed, turning to leave because I know I won’t win this argument, “Hey Nat! Guess who Tony has a crush on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like the shows I picked for everyone? I had to pick shows that I knew/watched otherwise it would've been very hard to write. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think down below! 
> 
> Show Choices:   
> Steve -- Supernatural   
> Thor -- Friends  
> Clint -- Dance Moms  
> Natasha -- Sherlock  
> Bruce -- Great British Baking Show  
> Tony -- Doctor Who


End file.
